elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2010/12
31. Dezember 2010 *Forest rangers capture wild elephant calf in Jalpaiguri - Forest Rangers of Jaldapara Wildlife Sanctuary captured a two-year-old male elephant calf from the vicinity of Madarihat village in West Bengal's Jalpaiguri District. The elephant calf was residing in and around the village located near the sanctuary for the last 13 days. - 31.12.2010. *Birmingham Zoo welcomes new elephant - BIRMINGHAM, Ala. (WIAT) The Birmingham Zoo is finalizing the latest additions to it's facility and with the up-grades come new animal additions. Welcome Bulwagi! - 31.12.2010. *Ramu and trainer bond fast - Alipurduar, Dec. 31: Ramu has learned commands faster than expected and become the most obedient elephant for trainer Ravi Biswakarma. The two-year-old makna, captured by foresters and brought to Jaldapara sanctuary a week ago, has adapted to the new surroundings and is less naughty now. - 31.12.2010. *Zebras zittern, aber Flamingos frieren nicht - Zoo: Tiere kommen mit Eis und Schnee teilweise gut zurecht / Elefanten und Faultiere im Winterquartier / "Knochenbrüche sind meist Todesurteile" - Die Kältetoleranz der "Wüstenschiffe" ist die Ausnahme im Heidelberger Zoo. Die meisten tierischen Bewohner sind da eher wie Menschen: Drinnen bleiben lautet die Devise. Zum Beispiel bei Voi Nam, Thai und Tarak. Die drei Elefanten nutzen ihr im Sommer eingeweihtes und sehr geräumiges Haus voll aus. "Da können wir sie guten Gewissens auch länger drinnen lassen", sagt Tierpfleger Tobias Kremer. - 31.12.2010. 30. Dezember 2010 *WISSENSCHAFT: Mammuts stillten drei Jahre lang - Grund fürs Aussterben? - Mammuts haben ihre Kinder länger gestillt als heutige Elefanten. Was einst das Überleben der Mammuts sicherte, wurde zu ihrem Untergang. Das fand ein kanadisches Forscherteam anhand der Zähne von Wollhaarmammuts heraus. Drei Jahre dauerte demnach die Stillzeit der zotteligen Riesen. Die Mammut-Mütter beschützten dadurch ihre Kleinen vor nächtlichen Räubern, wie die Forscher vermuten. - 30.12.2010. *Legal Fight Continues Over Lucy the Elephant - In the ongoing legal battle over Lucy, the only elephant at Edmonton’s Valley Zoo, Feb. 2 has been set for the appeal of a judge’s decision to dismiss animal rights groups’ arguments that Lucy should be moved. - 30.12.2010. *Elephant kills one in Bengal - Purulia (WB), Dec 30 (PTI) A tusker today trampled to death a farmer in Purulia district of West Bengal, while another continued to cause panic in an area near Malda district, officials said today. Manorath Mahato (44), carrying a sackful of brinjals, was attacked by a tusker and trampled to death, Divisional Forest Officer (DFO) Ajay Das said. - 30.12.2010. *San Diego Zoo Safari Park's Fourth Male African Elephant Calf Born in 2010 - San Diego, CA - In the dark, early hours of Monday morning, an African elephant calf was born at the San Diego Zoo Safari Park. No human was there to witness it, but when the elephant staff arrived, about 6 a.m., they noticed the tiny, new member of the African elephant herd. Keepers called the mother, Litsemba, into an upper yard for a visual check of her and the new calf. - 30.12.2010. *Now, a Miss Elephant International - Elephants did the catwalk. Apparently, one of world's biggest mammals were out to prove that large can be beautiful too. The rare spectacle unfolded at Nepal's exotic Chitwan National Park, where a unique Miss Elephant International pageant was held. - 30.12.2010. *Transporting elephant might not be best option - My husband said I should think twice before arguing with Georges Laraque. Well, I did, but I'm going to argue anyway. My daughter volunteered at the zoo several years ago and I accompanied her sometimes. Lucy was well cared for and loved then and I suspect that continues today. - 30.12.2010. 29. Dezember 2010 *Elephant kills five persons, injured - An elephant killed five persons and injured five others in Gumla district on Wednesday, district forest department sources said in Gumla(Jharkhand). - 29.12.2010. *China: where elephants attack - Villagers in China’s southwestern Yunnan province received a belated Christmas present this week when the government handed them close to Rmb1m in compensation for a series of wild elephant attacks they suffered in the past year. - 29.12.2010. *Elephant’s Body Is Smaller, Endangered? - A number of scientists who is working in many regions of the world have found something that is surprising. They found a fact that the size of various species of elephants are increasingly shrinking. - 29.12.2010. *'Underage' elephant gives birth to calf at south Russian zoo - An underage elephant has given birth to a 70-kilogram (154 pound) calf at a zoo in the southern Russian city of Rostov-on-Don, a zoo official said on Wednesday. The elephant cow named Sinta is one of three elephants who arrived to Russia from Berlin last year in an exchange by the Russian zoo for a polar bear. The elephants, two bulls and the cow, are around six years old. - 29.12.2010. *Kultur See: Schätze aus Elfenbein - Virtuos geschnitzte und zusätzlich noch verzierte Kästchen, Truhen und Schreibkabinette, Kämme und Fächer aus dem 16. Jahrhundert: Wieviele Elefanten mögen in die Knie gegangen sein, um das Bedürfnis des portugiesischen Herrscherhauses nach solchen Luxus- und Prestigeobjekten zu befriedigen? - 29.12.2010. *Life after death for this elephant - Mumbai: After drowning in Gadchiroli in 2007, Vimala has become the first pachyderm to be resurrected by taxidermists at the Sanjay Gandhi National Park. On Saturday, Dr Santosh Gaikwad, placed a pair of eyes on a model of Vimala, an 80 year-old elephant, who died in a drowning accident in Gadchiroli in 2007. This making the country's first taxidermy model of an elephant. - 29.12.2010. *Southwest China Villagers Paid Record Compensation For Wild Elephant - KUNMING, Dec 29 (Bernama) -- A village in Southwest China's Yunnan Province was paid record compensation Tuesday for the wild elephant attacks it suffered this year, China's Xinhua news agency reported. - 29.12.2010. *Elephant kills five in Jharkhand - Ranchi : A rampaging elephant Wednesday trampled to death five people, including a woman and a seven-year-old boy, in Gumla district in Jharkhand, said an official. - 29.12.2010. 28. Dezember 2010 *ELEPHANT FESTIVAL IN NEPAL: Elephant beauty pageant held in Nepali tourist hotspot - A beauty pageant of elephants was held at Sauraha in Chitwan, a tourist hotspot destination in central Nepal as part of a three-day elephant festival. The festival that carries on every year includes elephant soccer match and a 300-meter race of elephants. - 28.12.2010. *Forest dept of Karnataka cautious after elephant deaths - The forest department is cautious following the deaths of three elephants in Byilorge range in BRT wildlife sanctuary and an equal number in Satyamanagalam range in Tamil Nadu due to haemorrhagic septicaemia. - 28.12.2010. *Bhutanese elephants develop 'new fondness' for oranges - Elephants in Bhutan have begun eating oranges for what is believed to be the first time, officials have told the country's main English newspaper. - 28.12.2010. *Killer elephant given new home - An Asian elephant that killed its owner and then went on a rampage in the Cambodian countryside has a new home. Sambo destroyed crops before he was subdued by wildlife workers on December 15. - 28.12.2010. *Krippen-Sammlung: Elefanten im Stall von Bethlehem - Ein Museum wünschte man sich für diese Krippen-Sammlung, die in Deutschland zu den umfassendsten ihrer Art gehört. Zu Zeit ist die Sonderausstellung mit Figuren eines Sammlerpaars aus Neunkirchen-Seelscheid im Pfarrsaal St. Margareta zu bewundern. - 28.12.2010. *Snowballs are mammoth fun for elephants at Berlin Zoo - THEY might prefer the heat of the jungle to the chill of a European winter, but no elephant can resist a snowball fight. Asian elephant Ko Raya got into the fun at Berlin Zoo when she and her herd were let out of their enclosure at the Zoologischer Garten, where temperatures have been well below zero. - 28.12.2010. *Thai Woman Caught With Ivory At Nairobi Airport Charged, Fined - NAIROBI, Dec 28 (BERNAMA-NNN-KBC) -- The 33-year-old Thai woman caught in possession of ivory products at Nairobi's Jomo Kenyatta International Airport on Saturday night has been arraigned before a Makadara court here. - 28.12.2010. 27. Dezember 2010 *Nepalesische Elefanten auf dem Laufsteg - Sauraha (dpa) - Dutzende Elefanten haben sich bei einem farbenfrohen Spektakel im Süden Nepals in sportlichen Wettkämpfen und bei einem Schönheitswettbewerb gemessen. Nur sechs Dickhäuter konnten sich für die Zwischenrunde auf dem Laufsteg qualifizieren und präsentierten sich am Dienstag in der Gemeinde Sauraha Hunderten begeisterten Schaulustigen. - 27.12.2010. *Die tödliche Jagd nach Elfenbein geht weiter - Obwohl die internationale Gemeinschaft den Schutz der Elefanten gestärkt hat, erlegen illegale Wilderer noch immer Tiere. Auch Nashörner sind wieder stärker bedroht. - 27.12.2010. *New home for Cambodian killer elephant - PHNOM PENH — An enraged bull elephant that killed its owner and then went on a 10-day rampage in the Cambodian countryside has been taken in by a wildlife rescue centre. The bull elephant, named Sambo, terrorised villagers in the southwestern province of Kampong Speu and destroyed their crops before he was subdued by wildlife workers on December 15. - 27.12.2010. *African Elephant Born At San Diego Zoo Safari Park - San Diego, California - In the dark, early hours of Monday morning, an African elephant calf was born at the San Diego Zoo Safari Park. No human was there to witness it, but when the elephant staff arrived, about 6 a.m., they noticed the tiny, new member of the African elephant herd. - 27.12.2010. *Jumbos romp the runway in Nepal - A Nepalese woman stands between elephants who participate in the first elephant beauty pageant in Chitwant district south of the capital of Kathmandu, Nepal, Dec. 27 2010. The event is organized by regional hotel association of Sauraha to promote tourism in Nepal. The winning elephant of the elephant beauty pageant, the highlight of the second day of the Elephant Festival in Chitwant, will receive a sugar cane, a cash prize and a certificate. - 27.12.2010. *Längst getrennt - In Afrika gibt es mehrere Arten von Elefanten – nicht nur eine. Das haben Wissenschaftler aus den USA herausgefunden. Selbst Wissenschaftler gingen lange Zeit irrtümlich davon aus, dass es nur zwei Arten von Elefanten gibt – die asiatischen und die afrikanischen. Ein DNA-Vergleich beweist nun: Bereits vor mehreren Millionen Jahren haben sich die afrikanischen Elefanten in zwei unterschiedliche Arten aufgeteilt. - 27.12.2010. *Das Glück trägt Sau- und Elefantenrüssel - Uns steht Schweinisches ins Haus. Zu Silvester wechseln wieder unzählige Glückssauen den Besitzer. Was hierzulande das Schwein, ist in Japan die winkende Katze und in Indien der Elefant als Glücksbote. Der Spruch „Andere Länder, andere Sitten“ gilt auch für vermeintliche Glücks- und Heilsbringer. - 27.12.2010. *Epidemic alert sounded as bacterial disease fells 6 elephants in Karnataka and Tamil Nadu - Death of six elephants in 15 days due to bacterial disease has shocked forest officials and experts as they fear it may become an epidemic affecting about 5,630 elephants residing in a 9,751-sq km area. - 27.12.2010. *Animal rights groups seek PM's help - Conservation groups around the world are calling on the government to put an end to the exploitation of elephants in Thai cities and towns. Representatives from more than a dozen organisations in Thailand and abroad converged on Chiang Mai City Hall yesterday to hand a letter to Prime Minister Abhisit Vejjajiva urging the government to take urgent measures against elephants being put to work in urban centres. - 27.12.2010. 26. Dezember 2010 *60 Minutes Presents: Secret Language of Elephants - Researchers listening to elephant sounds and observing their behavior are compiling an elephant dictionary. Bob Simon listens to the language of the forest elephants first hand. - Video. - 26.12.2010. *Woman seized as dogs pounce on illegal ivory - Police arrested a foreigner with 19.5kg of ivory as she attempted to leave Kenya on Christmas Day. The 32-year-old woman, travelling on a Thai passport, had hidden the illegal ivory in two suitcases but was detected by sniffer dogs. - 26.12.2010. *Sambo heads to new home - Sambo, the bull elephant that terrorised a small village in Kampong Speu province earlier this month, has finally found a new home at Phnom Tamao Zoo, following a Herculean effort by Forestry Administration officials and local NGOs to safely relocate him on Saturday. - 26.12.2010. *Elephants day out in Nepal (Feature) - Chitwan, Nepal - Anil Kumal, 25, bathed his pet elephant Poonamkali early Sunday morning, as he has been doing every day for past five years. But this day was filled with excitement, as he operated the hand pump in his backyard faster than he does on normal days. He was preparing his baby for the first day of the elephant race. - 26.12.2010. *Life after death for this elephant - After drowning in Gadchiroli in 2007, Vimala has become the first pachyderm to be resurrected by taxidermists at the Sanjay Gandhi National Park. - 26.12.2010. *Chikmagalur: Jumbo Trouble - Wild Elephant Attacks Mangalore-bound Car - Chikmagalur, Dec 26 (9:25 a.m): A car driven by K C Rajshekhar of Kundur from the district was reportedly attacked and heavily damaged by a wild elephant on Saturday morning around 5. He was on his way to Mangalore. It was obviously a rogue elephant and usually when being alone such animals tend to go madly aggressive out of insecurity and indulge in offence as the best form of self-defence. - 26.12.2010. *‘Elephants, elephants, run, run!’ - Retired Irrigation Engineer Nissanka de Silva recalls his adventures at the Kuda Willachchiya tank area in the Wilpattu of the ’50’s. After many visits to Yala National Park, I was fortunate to carry out some work within Wilpattu National Park in 1959. The Ranger in charge was a Mr. de Alwis from Kandy. The Maha Willachchiya Project was 22 miles west of Anuradhapura in the Wilpattu intermediate zone. I assumed duties in May 1958, on transfer from Matara after serving there from mid 1955. May 1958 ended with the Sinhala- Tamil conflict and riots that began in Batticaloa and soon spread to all parts of the island including the sacred area of Anuradhapura. - 26.12.2010. *El Salvador pines for Indian - Songs, paintings and Facebook page fete Manyula - New Delhi, Dec. 25: For over half a century, El Salvador had looked to its most famous Indian resident to seek solace amid the civil wars, volcanic eruptions, hurricanes, earthquakes and gang wars wracking the country. - 26.12.2010. 25. Dezember 2010 *Elephants act as Santa Claus in Ayutthaya - Christmas bells are ringing all over the world. In Thailand, the town of Ayutthaya, which lies north of the capital Bangkok, elephants have donned Santa outfits, to hand out presents to school children. Santa Claus has come to town, but this time as a gentle giant. - 25.12.2010. *African elephants are actually two species - Scientists say that distinct species of savanna-dwellers and forest-dwellers diverged millions of years ago. 'We'll need to rewrite some basic biology textbooks,' the study's lead author says. - 25.12.2010. *Int'l elephant race from Sunday - CHITWAN, Dec 25: Preparation for the Third International Elephant Race starting at Sauraha of Chitwan Sunday is over. The three-day elephant race is taking place on the playground belonging to Baghamara Community Forest. - 25.12.2010. *Despite ban, elephants still tradable cattle in Haryana - CHANDIGARH: Despite a ban on elephant trading, jumbos can be bought and sold in Haryana thanks to loopholes in the state's Village Cattle Fair Act (1970). The act, amended twice, continues to have elephants on its list of tradable animals at rural cattle fairs. - 25.12.2010. *Foreigners push for ban on elephants in Bangkok - A GROUP of foreign conservationists on Friday pushed for the government to stop mahouts from making their elephants beg in city streets, especially after several cases have been reported of tourists being attacked for refusing to buy fruit to feed the animals. - 25.12.2010. 24. Dezember 2010 *540 Kilo Heu zum Heiligen Abend - LÜBTHEEN - Die ganz großen Gemüsezwiebeln lieben die Schwergewichte des Zirkus Renz - die Elefanten Maja, Delhi und Laika - ganz besonders. Aber auch Äpfel und Bananen gehören zur Lieblingsspeise der Dickhäuter. Die bekommen die tierischen Stars der Manege zum Heiligen Abend. - 24.12.2010. *Südafrika: Chili als Geheimwaffe gegen Elefanten - Im Caprivisstreifen erinnert man sich noch gut: Da marschierten Elefanten in den Vororten der Städte über die Straße, rammten ein Haus oder verspeisten genüsslich mühsam gezogenes Gemüse im Vorgarten, und nicht selten wurde auch eine schatten spendende Bulawayo-Fächerpalme im Elefantenmaul zermalmt. - 24.12.2010. *FLÖRSHEIM: Hingucker mit Kamel und Elefant - Bei Albert Schleidt wächst die Weihnachtskrippe von Jahr zu Jahr. „Im ersten Jahr wurden die Schäfchen aus der Krippe von den Enkelchen geplündert“, erzählt Albert Schleidt beim Vorstellen seiner Krippenlandschaft, die in der Weihnachtszeit eine große Ecke seines Wohnzimmers ausfüllt. - 24.12.2010. *Legendary elephant continues to attract visitors years after death - Even after her death, Anarkali — a female elephant which entertained almost three generations in Karachi — continue to attract visitors at the Karachi Zoological Garden, though in a very different way. - 24.12.2010. 23. Dezember 2010 *Weihnachtscircus: Drei Elefanten im Schnee - Gelsenkirchen. „Törööö!“ Ein Geräusch, dass man von Benjamin Blümchen, dem Bilderbuch-Elefanten, bestens kennt. „Törööö“ erschallt es zurzeit aber auch an ganz ungewöhnlichem Ort - mitten im Revierpark Nienhausen. - 23.12.2010. *TIERGARTEN: Rapid-Trainer Pacult Pate für Elefant "Tuluba" - Rapid-Trainer Peter Pacult hat die Patenschaft für den Elefanten "Tuluba" im Tiergarten Schönbrunn übernommen. Dabei konnte sich Pacult davon überzeugen, dass für den Elefanten der Fußball das Lieblingsspielzeug ist. - 23.12.2010. *2 elephants electrocuted - GUMLA: Two wild elephants were electrocuted when they came in contact with a high-voltage electric wire in a field at Londra-Bhandartoli village under Karandajor panchayat of Bharno block, approximately 65 km from here, on Tuesday night. - 23.12.2010. *Wild elephant kills 3 of a family - A wild elephant killed a mother and her two children at Natun Chakpara village in Naikkhangchhari upazila of Bandarban Wednesday night. The deceased were identified as Sajeda Begum, 42, and her two children Kohinur Akter, 10, and Rozina Akter, 6. - 23.12.2010. 22. Dezember 2010 *African Elephants Really Two Wildly Different Species? - "Big surprise": They're as different as Asian elephants are from mammoths. The African elephant is actually two different species, according to a new DNA study that may settle a long-simmering debate. "The big surprise of this paper," though, is just how genetically different the African savanna elephant and the African forest elephant are, co-author David Reich said. - 22.12.2010. *Unterart: Der dritte Elefant - Erbgutanalysen zeigen: In Afrika leben zwei verschiedene Arten der Dickhäuter. Die Parallelen in der Entwicklung von Mensch und Elefant verblüffen. - 22.12.2010. *Afrikanische Elefanten trennten sich vor Millionen Jahren - Nairobi (dpa) - Selbst Wissenschaftler gingen lange Zeit irrtümlich davon aus, dass es nur zwei Arten von Elefanten gibt - die asiatischen und die afrikanischen. Ein DNA-Vergleich beweist nun: Bereits vor mehreren Millionen Jahren haben sich die afrikanischen Elefanten in zwei unterschiedliche Arten aufgeteilt. An dem Projekt waren Wissenschaftler der Harvard Medical School, der University of Illinois und der University of York beteiligt. - 22.12.2010. *Elefantendompteur bekommt Entschädigung für Trennungsschmerz - Wellington — In Neuseeland ist ein Zirkus zu einer Geldstrafe verurteilt worden, der dem langjährigen Dompteur eines Elefanten den Abschied von seinem Tier verweigert hat. Der Nachrichtenagentur NZPA zufolge urteilte das Gericht, dass der australische Zirkus Loritz Bros dem Dompteur Tony Ratcliffe "großes Leid" zugefügt habe, indem er ihn anlog. Der Zirkus muss dem Dompteur nun umgerechnet 14.700 Euro an Entschädigungen zahlen. - 22.12.2010. *Elefant auf Spaziergang in Erfurt - Erfurt (dpa/th) - Ein scheinbar herrenlos spazierengehender Elefant hat am Dienstagabend in Erfurt für Aufregung gesorgt. Ein Passant hatte ihn nach Polizeiangaben in einem Gewerbegebiet im Süden der Stadt gesehen. Die alarmierten Beamten entdeckten den Elefanten ebenfalls, allerdings auch einen Begleiter. In dem Gewerbegebiet hatte ein Zirkus sein Zelt aufgeschlagen und dem Elefanten zu etwa Bewegung an der Frischluft verhelfen wollen. - 22.12.2010. *Lange Stillzeit bei Mammuts - Mammuts haben ihre Jungen sehr viel länger gesäugt als heutige Elefanten. Das haben kanadische Forscher anhand der Zähne junger Wollhaarmammuts ermittelt. Die zottelhaarigen Riesen dürften erst im Alter von drei Jahren begonnen haben, neben der Muttermilch auch pflanzliche Kost zu sich zu nehmen. - 22.12.2010. *OBSERVATORY: Behold the African Elephant. But Which One? - There are two distinct species of elephants in Africa, not one, according to new genetic evidence. Previously, some scientists argued that the African savanna elephant and the forest elephant were the same species. - 22.12.2010. *Appeal set for legal fight over Edmonton elephant - EDMONTON — A legal fight over the Edmonton zoo's only elephant is resuming early in the new year. An appeal is to be heard Feb. 2 of a judge's decision last summer to dismiss arguments from two animal rights groups that Lucy should be moved. - 22.12.2010. *Weaning infants late led to woolly mammoth's end? - Toronto, Dec 22 (IANS) Woolly mammoths inhabiting areas north of the Arctic Circle began weaning infants up to three years later than modern day African elephants. But this adapted nursing pattern could have caused the prehistoric elephant's extinction. - 22.12.2010. *Elusive Wild Elephants Captured on Film in Cambodia - Wild Asian elephants have been captured on film in Cambodia, a country where the shy giants are rarely seen, an international conservation organization announced yesterday (Dec. 21). The Wildlife Conservation Society (WCS) has just released what may be the first high-quality professional footage of wild Asian elephants ever taken in the south Asian country. Decades of civil war and instability in the latter part of the 20th century made Asia’s largest land mammal shy and difficult to observe directly. - 22.12.2010. *Die Elefanten tanzen Walzer - Reutlingen. Der Duft von süßem Popcorn mischt sich mit dem Geruch nach frischem Sägmehl: Ja, so riecht Zirkusluft. Die dürfen Freunde der Clowns und Artisten jetzt wieder atmen - beim "Reutlinger Weihnachtscircus". - 22.12.2010. *DEMNÄCHST: KINDER: Der Elefant als Musical - Freiburg: "Benjamin Blümchen und die goldene Katze". - 22.12.2010. *Nicole Richies Hochzeits-Elefant bringt Glück - Der Elefant, den Nicole Richie (29) zur Hochzeit von ihrem Vater, Schmusesänger Lionel Richie (61) geschenkt bekam, schockte ja nicht nur die Tierschutzorganisation PETA. Auch Joel Madden (31), der frisch angetraute Ehemann der einstigen Skandalnudel war wirklich überrascht über dieses eher ungewöhnliche Hochzeitspräsent des Brautvaters. Nur Nicole war begeistert von dem großen Vierbeiner und sprach jetzt über das ominöse Geschenk. - 22.12.2010. *Ein kleiner Bruder - In Afrika lebt eine zweite Art von Elefanten. Die Familie der Afrikanischen Elefanten hat ein neues Mitglied: Der Afrikanische Waldelefant ist eine eigene Art, die sich schon vor Millionen Jahren vom Savannenelefanten abgespalten hat. - 22.12.2010. *Researchers: African elephants are two species - (CNN) -- Scientists have discovered a new species of elephant, and it's been right under their noses the whole time. A paper published Tuesday in the PLoS Biology scientific journal shows that African elephants are, in fact, two species that diverged millions of years ago. - 22.12.2010. *Fight over Lucy the elephant continues - EDMONTON – Animal rights groups say their long fight to move Lucy to an elephant sanctuary in California is far from over. Lawyers for the People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) and Zoocheck Canada are appealing a decision made by a judge who threw out the case between animal rights groups and the city back in Aug. 20. - 22.12.2010. *ERA awards elephant handler $26,000 - An elephant handler was sacked after being told that his long-time charge, Jumbo, was "lost", only to read in a newspaper the animal had been given to the RSPCA. - 22.12.2010. *Delayed, longer weaning 'could have led to woolly mammoths' extinction' - Researchers believe that the weaning pattern of woolly mammoths could have contributed to the extinction of the giant animals. University of Western Ontario investigators found that the mammoths began weaning infants up to three years later than modern day African elephants due to prolonged hours of darkness. - 22.12.2010. 21. Dezember 2010 *Forscher entdecken «neuen» Elefanten - Entgegen der früheren Einteilung leben in Afrika zwei verschiedene Arten von Elefanten: Der Waldelefant bildet keine Unterart des Afrikanischen Elefanten, sondern eine eigene Spezies, die vor Jahrmillionen entstand. - 21.12.2010. *Autobahn bei Dessau: Mit Elefanten beladener Sattelzug rutscht in die Leitplanke - Dessau. Einen unplanmäßigen Halt auf dem Hof des ADAC in Dessau-Mildensee haben gestern die beiden Elefantenkühe Citta und Sandra gemacht. In der Nacht zum Montag war ein Sattelschlepper auf der A 9 zwischen der Anschlussstelle Dessau-Süd und Wolfen gegen die Mitteilleitplanke gerutscht. - 21.12.2010. *Elefantenhaus muss saniert werden - Das 100 Jahre alte Elefantenhaus des Münchner Tierparks Hellabrunn braucht eine grundlegende Sanierung. Derzeit würden Statiker prüfen, welche Maßnahmen notwendig seien, teilte der Tierpark gestern mit. Die baulichen Mängel waren bei den Vorbereitungen zum 100-jährigen Jubiläum des Zoos 2011 aufgefallen, aufgrund dessen das denkmalgeschützte Haus für die Dickhäuter einen neuen Anstrich bekommen sollte. - 21.12.2010. *Tusker dies after injury in bomb - NAYAGRAM (WEST MIDNAPORE): A tusker that had sustained a bomb injury two days ago died on Sunday night in Pungiri village in West Midnapore's Nayagram. The autopsy on Monday, however, couldn't determine whether the elephant had succumbed to the bomb injury in its forehead or a heart attack it suffered due to the sound of bombs villagers burst to scare it away. - 21.12.2010. 20. Dezember 2010 *Surabaya Zoo Celebrates Healthy Elephant Birth - Surabaya. A 20-year-old elephant on Monday gave birth to a healthy 100-kilogram male baby elephant, or calf, at the Surabaya Zoo, a spokesperson said. Lembang, a female Sumatran elephant, gave birth at 2 a.m. on Monday, said spokesperson Agus Supangkat. - 20.12.2010. *For the love of elephants - What is enormous, has huge floppy ears and a wiggly trunk? Exactly. Which is why elephants are such a popular subject for artists. Even a simpleton can get a rough likeness of a jumbo — and many have — while anyone with just a little training can make one come alive with pencil or brush. - 20.12.2010. 19. Dezember 2010 *7th Elephant Race in Sauraha - KATHMANDU: The seventh International Elephant Race Competition is being held in Sauraha of Chitwan with the objective of attracting more tourists to make Nepal Tourism Year 2011 a success. The Elephant race is being held from December 26 to 28 and is expected to draw a large number of tourists, it was stated at a press conference organised by the Regional Hotel Association, Nepal, Chitwan. - 19.12.2010. *Elephant Sanctuary Set For Riau National Park - Pekanbaru. Officials at the Tesso Nilo National Park in Riau announced on Sunday they would set up a 40-hectare conservation area within the park for Sumatran elephants. - 19.12.2010. *Der zarte Elefant: In Thailand treten Asiatische Elefanten als Heilpraktiker auf - Eine thailändische Elefantenmassage ist ein zweifelhaftes Vergnügen. Denn nicht etwa der Mensch kratzt dem Dickhäuter das runzlige Leder. Vielmehr mimt im Naturpark Nong Nooch nahe dem Badeort Pattaya ein mehr als zwei Tonnen schwerer Koloss den Masseur. Nur wenige Auserwählte dürfen sich aufs Handtuch legen, um sich zart von einem Rüssel oder Fuß massieren zu lassen. Die Zuschauer auf den Rängen werden mit kleinen einstudierten Schweinereien ergötzt. Frauen berüsselt der Elefant am Busen, Männer im Schritt. - 19.12.2010. *300 projects are coming up to ‘kill’ elephants - An observation made by the Assam-Orissa Elephant census task force in 2009: The man-elephant conflict is a sign of our altering biodiversity registry. It indicates man is destroying not just the traditional habitat of the elephants’ migratory route, but also destroying other smaller wildlife. - 19.12.2010. *Using water bodies to track Asian elephants - One would think that it would be easy to track Asia's largest land animal, but in fact Asian elephants (Elephas maximus) are generally shy, mostly nocturnal, and stick to the forest whenever possible. - 19.12.2010. 18. Dezember 2010 *Sauraha hoteliers man elephants as mahouts strike - CHITWAN, Dec 18: Hotel owners in Sauraha, Chitwan have taken up the work of mahouts (elephant drivers), who have been on strike to press different demands including better pay. More than half a dozen hotel operators have themselves started arranging jungle safaris for tourists due to the strike announced by the mahouts. - 18.12.2010. *Bringing up baby... elephants - With the help of 'foster parents,' David Sheldrick Wildlife Trust raises and feeds baby animals orphaned by ivory poaching until they're ready to be returned to the wild. - Mit Video. - 18.12.2010. *Tusker terror on highway - Lucknow, Dec. 18: The terror of an elephant has closed the Rishikesh-Dehra Dun highway to traffic after 4pm for the past six days. The male elephant has killed three persons, injured six and upturned vehicles travelling down the road that cuts through an elephant corridor in Rajaji National Park, prompting the Uttarakhand forest and wildlife department to turn to experts for advice on how to deal with the animal. - 18.12.2010. *Elephant-human Conflicts On The Rise In Aceh - BANDA ACEH, Indonesia, Dec 18 (Bernama) -- Conflicts between elephants and humans in Aceh province have been on the rise in recent months, prompting conservationists to take extra measures to anticipate disturbances by the animals in 2011, Antara news agency reported. - 18.12.2010. *Dancing with the elephants - Late November, Maison Christian Dior paid 841,000 (33.6 million baht) for a 213cm-tall print of Richard Avedon's iconic image Dovima with elephants, bringing to home one of the most recognisable images of modern fashion. - 18.12.2010. 17. Dezember 2010 *The elephants' new home/pink slips for the reindeer - When my daughter was a toddler (she's six now), I used to avoid the elephant's cage at the L.A. Zoo. I didn't want Madeleine to see Billy the elephant doing his sad, repetitive behaviors, and I didn't want to witness it either. Billy was going crazy in his tiny space. I had mixed feelings when the zoo announced plans to expand the elephant enclosure. - 17.12.2010. *Elephantine wail - THIRUVANATHAPURAM: Elephants, in all probability, do not read the papers. Even if they do, the herbivorous pachyderms are mostly too apologetic of their hugeness to discard their manners and be uncouth like the puny homo sapiens. So, despite the High Court order that prohibits the parading of elephants from 11 am to 3 pm, the festival season that has kicked off in the State is making life miserable for the mild and mannered jumbos. - 17.12.2010. *Two elephants found dead in forest in Orissa - Carcasses of two female elephants were found in Anantapur reserved forest, 55 kms from Dhenkanal, Orissatoday, forest officials said. - 17.12.2010. *Access Blog: Maria Menounos’ Eye-Opening Elephant Experience In Kenya - LOS ANGELES, Calif. -- When I was in kindergarten, my teacher instructed the class to draw a picture of the animal we would most like to be. While my classmates drew bunnies, lions, cats and dogs, I drew an elephant. - 17.12.2010. *World Bank Gets Into Eco Tourism With Elephant-Friendly Mozambique Hotel - The World Bank today announced a $3 million investment to create jobs and boost sustainable conservation through a community-conceived ecotourist resort. Mozambique is gearing up to build a $3 million eco-tourist resort in the Maputo Elephant Reserve, to be co-financed by the World Bank, with the goal of creating jobs and increasing a community-driven sustainable tourism industry. - 17.12.2010. *Elephant in Orang National Park scripts history - Orang (Assam): A female elephant named Alka at the Rajiv Gandhi Orang National Park here, about 150 km from Guwahati, scripted history by giving birth to twin calves, a rare occurrence, on Wednesday. On Thursday, the twin elephant calves, both of them female, were seen enjoying the warmth of their mother as Alka's mahout Trailokya Bishya, who passed a sleepless night to protect the twins from the tigers, watched over them. - 17.12.2010. 16. Dezember 2010 *OPEL-ZOO: Neues Zuhause für die Elefanten - Wer in Hessen Afrikanische Elefanten sehen will, muss nach Kronberg in den Opel-Zoo fahren. Doch der braucht für seine Dickhäuter dringend ein neues Gehege. Die Bauarbeiten sollen 2011 beginnen. - 16.12.2010. *LA Zoo opens its new elephant exhibit - The Los Angeles Zoo opened its new and improved elephant exhibit on Wednesday. And, if not for the San Diego Zoo, it would have been a lot more empty. - 16.12.2010. *Kronberger Tiere - Die Zoos in Rhein-Main rüsten auf: Am Mittwoch begrüßten wir in dieser Rubrik Erdferkel, Bushbaby und Co. in ihrer neuen WG im Frankfurter Tierpark. Nun verkündet der Kronberger Opel-Zoo, dass er bei der Finanzierung der geplanten Elefantenanlage einen großen Schritt nach vorne gemacht hat. "In den letzten drei Wochen sind uns 1,4 Millionen Euro gespendet worden", sagte der Zoodirektor Thomas Kauffels am Mittwoch. - 16.12.2010. *Rishikesh: Elephant on rampage kills three - Rishikesh: A roughed tusker has become a menace for the people traveling along the Rishikesh-Dehradun highway. Three people have been killed and over a dozen injured in a period of one week, as an elephant repeatedly goes on a rampage on this route. - 16.12.2010. *Elephant kills forest guard in Midnapore - MIDNAPORE: A forest protection committee guard was killed by an elephant in West Midnapore's Kotwali on Tuesday evening. Tanu Mahato was cycling home to Hetasole from Bagerpukur village with three friends. Midway, they saw three elephants emerge from the forest. - 16.12.2010. *Elephant subdued after terrorizing Cambodian village - Phnom Penh - An elephant that killed its owner last week and then terrorized residents of a village in southern Cambodia has been subdued, local media reported Thursday. - 16.12.2010. *Das neue Rüsselsheim kommt - Kronberg. Der Opel-Zoo hat den Großteil des Geldes, das er für den geplanten Neubau der millionenschweren Elefanten-Anlage benötigt, zusammen. Alleine in den vergangenen drei Wochen kamen 1,4 Millionen Euro zusammen, weshalb der Tierpark bereits von einem Baubeginn im Spätsommer des kommenden Jahres ausgeht. - 16.12.2010. 15. Dezember 2010 *Ex-Oiler Laraque ponies up $100,000 to move elephant - The battle to move Lucy to an elephant sanctuary in California just got a $100,000 boost from ex-Oiler and animal lover Georges Laraque. “I want to meet with Mayor (Stephen) Mandel when I come down to Edmonton next week and really talk about what Lucy is going through. This is unethical,” said Laraque, in an emotional conversation with the Edmonton Sun. - 15.12.2010. *Joel Madden: Elefanten? - Joel Madden war auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit offensichtlich nur Zaungast... In einem Interview mit dem People Magazine gab Good Charlotte-Rocker Joel Madden zu, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, dass Nicole Richie zu ihrer gemeinsamen Hochzeit einen weißen Elefanten organisieren würde. Nachdem dies bekannt wurde, gab es umgehend Stress mit der Tierschutzorganisation PETA, die in solchen Belangen keinen Spaß versteht. - 15.12.2010. *Elephant Exhibit Opening Thursday at Los Angeles Zoo - Los Angeles - After years of debate, months of construction and dozens of court hearings, the Los Angeles Zoo will open an expanded elephant exhibit housing three Asian elephants Thursday. - 15.12.2010. *Elephant trainer beats Aussie tourist: police - An enraged Thai elephant trainer beat an Australian tourist with a hooked stick after the man criticised him for using elephants to milk cash from tourists, Thai police said. Kingsley William, 41, suffered cuts to his arm, head and ear when the elephant trainer and guide, known as a mahout, attacked him with a hook used for controlling elephants in the northern Thai city of Chiang Mai. - 15.12.2010. *One more abandoned elephant calf finds home in Vandalur zoo - CHENNAI: The Arignar Anna Zoological Park or the Vandalur zoo, some 32km south of Chennai, is becoming a foster home for abandoned animals, especially elephants calves. One more abandoned calf, weighing 70kg, arrived at the zoo around 6pm on Tuesday, taking the number of such calves received this year alone to five. - 15.12.2010. 14. Dezember 2010 *Advise from WII sought to check attacks by rogue elephant - DEHRA DUN: Uttarakhand government has sought advise from the experts of Wildlife Institute of India (WII) to check repeated attacks by a wild elephant, which has killed 3 persons and injured two others near here recently. - 14.12.2010. *Abandoned elephant calf to be shifted to Vandalar Zoo in Tamil Nadu - Efforts to unite a new-born female elephant calf with its mother in the Odanthurai Reserve Forest Area at Mettuppalayam here have failed and forest officials have decided to shift the calf to the Aringanar Anna Zoological park at Vandalar and rear it there. A team of 50 forest officials battled hard and were trying since Monday to reunite the calf with its mother but there was no response from the herd. - 14.12.2010. *Nicole Richie's Wedding Elephant Explained! - Why in the world was there an elephant at Nicole Richie and Joel Madden's wedding? Folks were baffled Saturday when an elephant with an elaborate headdress was seen entering the premises of Lionel Richie's Beverly Hills estate -- where 150 guests watched his daughter and Madden exchange vows. - 14.12.2010. *Efforts on to reunite newborn elephant calf with its mother - Herd, frightened by funeral drums, abandons young one at Mettupalayam. A team of 50 forest officials has been battling hard since Monday morning to reunite a new born female elephant calf with its mother in the Odanthurai Reserve Forest area at Mettuppalayam, Coimbatore. - 14.12.2010. *The elephant factor - Golden Jubilee Railway Project 14 December, 2010 - After work on the first railway link to Bhutan was stalled, following protests by Indian tea garden owners early this year, the state forest department of West Bengal is expected to oppose any move by the railways to extend the Duar rail route to Bhutan. The state forest minister, Ananta Roy, told the Indian media that they will oppose, since the alignment is through the forests and the elephant corridors. “If train services start on these routes, more animals, particularly elephants, will be hit by trains,” he said. - 14.12.2010. 13. Dezember 2010 *14. Weihnachtscircus - Eine Gruppe aus drei afrikanischen Elefanten-Damen ist die Atrraktion des 14. Gelsenkirchener Weihnachtscircus (Cirkus Probst) in Gelsenkirchen. Am Montag, dem 13.12.2010, präsentiert Dompteur Ronald Spindler auf dem Gelände im Revierpark Nienhausen seine Tiere Temba (v.l.), Lilly und Suna, mit denen er seit 25 Jahren zusammen arbeitet. - 13.12.2010. *Weltweites Arrangement zum Schutz von Elefanten - Leider immer noch zu wenig Beachtung findet der Tierschutz in der heutigen Zeit. Besonders in ärmlicheren Ländern, wo es bis heute noch eine hohe Tiervielfalt gibt, ist man sich der Gefahr meist nicht bewusst, dass menschliches Fehlverhalten dazu führen kann ganze Tierarten aussterben zu lassen. Dies ist mit einer der Gründe, wieso vor über 30 Jahren die Organisation „David Sheldrick Wildlife Trust“ ins Leben gerufen wurde. Die Organisation hat sich dem Schutz und der Aufzucht von verwaisten Jungelefanten in Ostafrika versprochen, um Sie auf eine erneute Auswilderung vorzubereiten. - 13.12.2010. *Countdown to $42M Elephants of Asia Exhibit - In 2 days, 18 hours, 29 minutes and 33 seconds, the all-new, $42 million dollar Elephants of Asia exhibit at the L.A. Zoo will officially open. For many, this much-anticipated opening is serious cause for celebration as the goal of the exhibit is to shed more light on the plight of Asian elephants and encourage their protection. - 13.12.2010. *WELTSENSATION! 5. Elefanten-Baby in einem Jahr - Hannover – Es ist das dickste Weihnachtsgeschenk für Hannovers Zoo-Fans: Elefanten-Baby Nr. 5 ist im Dschungelpalast angekommen! - 13.12.2010. *Elephant Rescue Leads to Idyllic Life in Golden Triangle, Thailand - Meet Yuki, an elephant living in the lush tropical forest next to Four Seasons Tented Camp Golden Triangle, Thailand, thanks in part to the Asian Elephant Foundation. Her name was Yuki, and, at one point in her life, she was a big star in Japanese TV commercials. She also worked as a bar girl in a Thai tourist joint, performing nightly in their cabaret until she got too big and had to find other employment. - 13.12.2010. *Civil Defence Force steps in to solve human - elephant conflict - Civil Defence Force personnel are to be deployed to prevent elephant - man conflicts said Minister of Wildlife and Peasants’ Services, S.M. Chandrasena. Accordingly 5,000 personnel are to be deployed as they assist Wildlife officials to protect the elephant population as well as the crops of the farmers. - 13.12.2010. *Elephant zone will be formed, says minister - Srikakulam, Dec. 12: Observing that government was keen to take up issues concerning the poaching of wildlife and smuggling of forest re-sources, the forest minister, Mr S. Vijayarama Raju said that government would cla-mp down on poachers and smugglers. Speaking to mediapersons here on Sunday, he said that a special zone for elephants would be formed in the Seethampeta reserve. - 13.12.2010. 12. Dezember 2010 *Rekord-Babyboom bei Hannovers Elefanten - Im Zoo Hannover ist das fünfte Elefantenbaby innerhalb eines Jahres zur Welt gekommen. Das Elefantenmädchen sei wohlauf, teilte Zoodirektor Klaus-Michael Machens mit. Auch die Mutter Khaing Hnin Hnin habe die unkomplizierte Geburt gut überstanden. - Mit Video. - 12.12.2010. *Elefantenbaby stellt sich Blitzlichtgewitter im Zoo Hannover - Am Donnerstag ist das fünfte Elefantenbaby innerhalb eines Jahres im Zoo Hannover zur Welt gekommen - am Sonntag hat sich der Nachwuchs dem Blitzlichtgewitter der Presse gestellt. - Mit Video - 12.12.2010. *Nicole Richie hat sich getraut – im Beisein eines Elefanten - Das It-Girl Nicole Richie und Sänger Joel Madden gaben einander vor rund 130 engen Freunden und Familienmitgliedern – darunter auch ihren Kindern Harlow und Sparrow – das Jawort. - 12.12.2010. *Man injured in elephant attack - Dehra Dun, Dec 12 (PTI) A person was injured when an elephant attacked him at Rishikesh near here, officials said today. Vikram Singh (39) was standing on the roadside near the jungles of Bhadrakali area yesterday, when he was suddenly attacked by the elephant. - 12.12.2010. *Doyang, elephants vex Sungro range - Dimapur, December 12 (MExN): Villages in the Sungro range of Wokha district continue to be troubled by rising waters of Doyang River and rampaging elephants. Long-reported over the years now, rising waters of the river from the Doyang Hydro Project at the river have submerged all major cultivations and fertile tracts of the range, forcing the villagers to limit their agricultural activities to higher altitudes. This has drastically reduced agricultural yield. - 12.12.2010. *Editorial: Drop the elephant expansion plan - Let's hope that the proposal to expand Auckland Zoo to accommodate a herd of as many as 10 elephants is dead in the water. The plan came under fire this week from some of the most powerful voices in wildlife welfare. - 12.12.2010. *Farmers helpless in the face of elephantine fury - Victims complain of lack of compensation; wildlife conservationists hit out at official ‘ad hoc’ remedies to tackle the human-elephant conflict. Karuwalagaswewa area in the North Western Province has been experiencing increased attacks by elephants. According to villagers from among the 15 Grama Niladhari divisions affected by elephant depredations, a herd of 20 elephants recently ravaged 75 acres of paddy fields, rendering farmers helpless. - 12.12.2010. 11. Dezember 2010 *Singaporeans arrested in Kenya for suspected ivory smuggling - Nairobi, Kenya (CNN) -- One Singaporean national was detained and another released Saturday in connection with an alleged attempt to smuggle raw elephant ivory out of Kenya, according to the Kenya Wildlife Service. - 11.12.2010. *PERRIS: Pachyderm leads annual Holiday Parade - Perris' 22nd annual Holiday Parade got off to a big start as Tia the elephant led the procession of about 80 entrants along Perris Boulevard on Saturday morning. The 42-year-old pachyderm waved her trunk at the crowd in response to hoots and hollers from hundreds of people lining the route that stretched for almost a mile. - 11.12.2010. *Tusker tramples old woman on highway - DEHRADUN/LUCKNOW: A 85-year-old woman was killed when her car was overturned by an agitated jumbo on NH 58 between Hrishikesh-Dehradun on Thursday. The forest department officers said that the woman fell out of the car and was trampled by the jumbo. However, two of her kin travelling with her escaped unhurt. - 11.12.2010. 10. Dezember 2010 *Elephants' African play-fight - picture - TWO elephants get all trunk-tied as they have a play fight in a river. An African savanna elephant from Namibia met another from Botswana at the Chobe River, which runs between the two countries. - 10.12.2010. *Cold weather prevents elephant's return from Florida to Cleveland Metroparks Zoo - CLEVELAND, Ohio -- Elephants can't fly, but an African bull elephant has turned into a snowbird. Willy, who was to be a 13,000-pound addition to the herd at the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo this month, will be wintering in Florida instead. - 10.12.2010. *Killer elephant tramples one more in Bangalore - A rogue tusker, which had killed six people in the last six months, was finally captured on Thursday in Tiptur, near Honavalli in Tumkur. The tusker on Thursday morning trampled 28-year-old Yogesh to death in Honavalli near KR Katte. - 10.12.2010. *Woman crushed to death by elephant in Dehradun - A wild tusker ran amok and trampled an old woman to death in Satmor area on the Dehradun-Rishikesh road, officials said on Friday. The incident occurred last night when 85-year-old Maheshwari Devi, along with her son and daughter-in-law, was going to her daughter's house in Dhalwala area of Rishikesh in a car. Suddenly the tusker appeared from the nearby jungles and attacked the car. - 10.12.2010. 9. Dezember 2010 *Indonesien: Seltene Elefanten trampelten durch ein Dorf, am Ende waren drei tot - In Indonesien leben die seltenen Sumatra-Elefanten. Diese Dickhäuter sind in ihrer Existenz stark bedroht. Laut dem WWF gibt es noch etwa 3.350 dieser Tiere in freier Wildbahn. - 09.12.2010. *Three Elephants Found Dead in East Aceh Thought Poisoned - Banda Aceh. Wildlife activists say three Sumatran elephants were found dead on Wednesday, presumably from pesticide poisoning, a week after stampeding through villages in eastern Aceh. - 09.12.2010. *Elephants tails, hedgehog seized from traveler's luggage - (Reuters) - Surprised U.S. Customs inspectors found elephant tails, a dried hedgehog and chameleons in the bags of an African traveler arriving at a Washington area airport, authorities said on Thursday. - 09.12.2010. *Triumph for the elephant men - The Pukka Chukkas, England’s sole representative at the World Elephant Polo Championships in Nepal, retained their world ranking of seventh with a creditable bronze medal finish. - 09.12.2010. *The REAL king of the jungle: Thirsty bull elephant sends packing lioness who dared disturb him at a waterhole - Lounging around a watering hole in the hot afternoon sun, the last interruption this lioness expected was a four-ton bull elephant barging in on her quiet time. Arriving for his afternoon drink, the 10ft tall 15-year-old bull elephant was blissfully unaware of the female predator, who had been relaxing in the shade of a waterside tree. - 09.12.2010. *Riesenjubel: Fünftes Elefantenbaby ist da! - Khaing Hnin Hnin bringt gesundes Mädchen zur Welt. Die Weltsensation ist perfekt: Heute Nacht, am 09. Dezember, wurde das fünfte Mitglied der Rüsselrasselbande im Erlebnis-Zoo Hannover geboren. Fünf Asiatische Elefantenbabys innerhalb eines Kalenderjahres in einem Zoo gab es nach Zoorecherchen noch nie! - 09.12.2010. *Zoo Hannover: Fünftes Elefantenbaby innerhalb eines Jahres geboren - Hannover (RPO). Mit der Geburt des fünften Elefantenbabys innerhalb eines Jahres hat der Zoo Hannover eine Weltsensation geschafft. In keinem anderen Zoo auf der Welt gab es bislang einen gleich fünffachen Nachwuchs bei Asiatischen Elefanten in einem Kalenderjahr, wie der Zoo am Donnerstag mitteilte. - 09.12.2010. *Hannover: Elefantenbaby-Rekord im Zoo - Im Zoo Hannover ist in diesem Jahr bereits das fünfte Elefantenbaby auf die Welt gekommen. In keinem anderen Zoo der Welt gab es innerhalb eines Jahres so viel Nachwuchs bei Asiatischen Elefanten. - 09.12.2010. *Mysteriöser Elefantentod in Indonesien - In Indonesien kommt es immer wieder zu Konflikten zwischen Elefanten und Bewohner. Der Tod von drei Sumatra-Elefanten gibt den Behörden zurzeit Rätsel auf. - 09.12.2010. *Elefanten-Herde tobt durch Dorf in Indonesien - Jakarta — In Indonesien sind drei vom Aussterben bedrohte Sumatra-Elefanten tot aufgefunden worden, nachdem ihre Herde durch ein Dorf getobt war. "Drei Elefanten starben. Wir wissen nicht warum, aber wir haben ein Team in den Ort geschickt, um den Grund herauszufinden", sagte der Chef der Naturschutzorganisation in der Provinz Aceh, Abubakar Chek Mat. - 09.12.2010. *Nepal to hold beauty contest for elephants - Kathmandu: Nepal has the highest mountain in the world and now, the Himalayan republic is going to win another jumbo distinction when it holds the world's 'biggest' beauty pageant -- for elephants. - 09.12.2010. *Hochzeit mit einem Elefanten als Glücksbringer - Von Brigitte Hess. - Aufmerksamen Lesern ist vielleicht Anfang November eine ungewöhnliche Anzeige in unserer Zeitung aufgefallen. Dort war ein Formular des "Marriage-Office" des Indischen Generalkonsulats in Dubai abgedruckt - das Aufgebot der Fellbacherin Stephanie Czerwinski und des aus Mumbai stammenden indischen Staatsbürgers René Neil D"souza. - 09.12.2010. *Elephant herds on rampage in North Bengal villages - JALPAIGURI: Elephant depredation has, yet again, taken a nightmarish turn for villagers living on the fringes as well as the forest department that has so far failed to check raiding jumbos in the Dooars and Terai region. - 09.12.2010. *New elephant exhibit at the L.A. Zoo - The Los Angeles Zoo will open its new Elephants of Asia habitat Thurs., Dec. 16 at the zoo, 5333 Zoo Drive, Los Angeles. The habitat will include features that are dedicated to the health and welfare of the elephants, such as bathing pools, sandy hills, varied topography, enrichment opportunities and a state-of-the-art barn. - 09.12.2010. *Elephant electrocuted in Assam - Guwahati: An elephant has died after being electrocuted in Assam. Forest Department officials believe he was part of a herd of 100 elephants who can currently be seen in the paddy fields of Nagaon, 120 km from Guwahati. - 09.12.2010. 8. Dezember 2010 *Wenn der Lebensraum schrumpft: Elefanten trampeln Mann tot - Eine Herde wilder Elefanten hat in Malaysia einen Mann totgetrampelt, der im Wald nach Früchten suchte. Der 26-Jährige sei zusammen mit vier Freunden in Kelantan im Nordosten des Landes unterwegs gewesen, berichtete die Zeitung "Star". Die Herde habe plötzlich angegriffen. Die vier Freunde blieben unverletzt. - 08.12.2010. *Krefeld: Winterliche Zoowelt - Krefeld (RPO) Der Krefelder Zoo gleicht zurzeit einer Winterlandschaft. Affenfelsen, Antilopenwiese und Elefantengehege liegen unter einer dicken Schneedecke begraben. Dem kleinen Nashornmädchen Kibibi ist das alles nicht ganz geheuer. Ganz dicht hat sie sich an ihre Mutter geschmiegt, weicht ihr kaum von der Seite. - 08.12.2010. *Entwicklungsbiologie: Worin sich Elefanten und Hühner ähneln - Elefanten, Hühner und Eidechsen sehen sich nicht gerade ähnlich. In einer bestimmten Phase ihres Lebens tun sie das aber doch, nämlich während ihrer Entwicklung als Embryo. Das liegt daran, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt die evolutionär ältesten Gene aktiv sind, wie zwei aktuelle Studien beweisen. - 08.12.2010. *Elephants killed six in Chhattisgarh in 2010 - Raipur, Dec 8 (IANS) Wild elephants trampled six people to death in Chhattisgarh's Surguja district this year, Forest Minister Vikram Usendi said Wednesday. 'As many as six people were killed and 527 houses destroyed by elephants this year,' the minister said in a written reply to Congress legislator Premsai Singh Tekam. - 08.12.2010. *Wildlife experts want to stop zoo going ahead with elephant plan - Some of the most powerful voices in world wildlife welfare have banded together with leading zoo professionals to stop Auckland Zoo forming a herd of elephants living in inner-city Western Springs Park. - 08.12.2010. *Elephant calf that strayed ends in Pinnawela - A baby elephant that had roamed away from its herd was found lying exhausted in a paddy field in Kidachchiur. The calf was handed over to the Vavuniya Range Forest Conservation Office by the Sri Lanka Army and some locals. - 08.12.2010. 7. Dezember 2010 *Neue Elefanten und „Körperwelten“ erwiesen sich als Besuchermagnete - Besucherrekord im Neunkircher Zoo. In diesem Jahr kamen bereits 258.000 Besucher. Neunkirchen. Der Zoo in Neunkirchen verzeichnet für dieses Jahr einen Besucherrekord. In diesem Jahr strömten bis jetzt etwa 258.000 Besucher nach Neunkirchen, aber Zoodirektor Norbert Fritsch hat noch mehr vor: „Wir haben den Rekord bereits jetzt gebrochen, aber ich möchte noch die 260 000 übersteigen“. - 07.12.2010. *Remembering the elephant - Victoria filmmaker explores human relationship with big mammal. If there's an expression that could apply to Patricia Sims these days, it would be "go big or go home." The Victoria filmmaker has spent two years doing research for her "passion project" — a documentary that explores a gargantuan, dizzyingly complex subject — Asian elephants and their deteriorating relations with humans. - 07.12.2010. *UGANDA: Elephants trample on IDP livelihoods in north - NWOYA, 7 December 2010 (IRIN) - Former internally displaced persons (IDPs) living in northern Ugandan regions bordering the Murchison Falls National Park are struggling to resettle because persistent elephant incursions into their fields are threatening their livelihoods, and sometimes, their lives. - 07.12.2010. *Wild elephants killed a man - Five men entered the forest near Post Pasik to find fruit 'keranji' yesterday evening, chased by a group of wild elephants and killed one of them causes the animal trampling. The victim, Muhammad Adnan Abraham, 26, from Kampung Bertam Lama near here, and four colleagues entered the forest at 8 am before come across an elephant groups involved in at 4:50 pm. - 07.12.2010. *No Trunk call: Herd of wildlife experts scorns Auckland's elephant park - Some of the most powerful voices in world wildlife welfare have banded together with leading zoo professionals to stop Auckland Zoo forming a herd of elephants living in inner-city Western Springs Park, writes John Landrigan. - 07.12.2010. 6. Dezember 2010 *Zoo Hannover wartet auf Elefant Nummer fünf - Das kleine Elefantenbaby, das im Zoo Hannover erwartet wird, scheint die Zeit im Mutterleib voll auszukosten. Obwohl sehnlichst erwartet, drängt es das Junge noch nicht auf die Welt. - 06.12.2010. *Nepal's elephant drivers strike over pay - KATHMANDU — Elephant drivers in Nepal's top wildlife park held a four-hour strike on Monday and threatened to stop working altogether in a protest over pay and conditions. The drivers, or mahouts, are employed by the hotel industry to take tourists on elephant-back safaris in the Chitwan national park, home to Nepal's largest populations of rhinos and tigers as well as many rare bird and deer species. - 06.12.2010. *Rare Twin Elephants Born in Thailand Again - Thailand has seen a second pair of twin baby elephants born in a year. The first pair of twins was males, born in captivity in March. And the latest ones are females born on October 8th in an elephant nature park in northern Chiang Mai Province. Visitors say it was worth the trip to see the two jumbos. - Mit Video. - 06.12.2010. *Ein Hauch Exotik - ESSLINGEN: Flugblatt im Stadtmuseum erinnert an die Vorführung eines Elefanten in der Reichsstadt. Ihre Größe, Sanftmut und Gelehrigkeit sowie die exotische Herkunft machte Elefanten in Europa zu einer Attraktion. - 06.12.2010. *Jumbo solidarity - BACK TO THE WILD: (From top) The tusker is gently guided by kumkis (trained elephants used for tamingwild elephants) after it was tranquillised; The frightened tusker engages in a duel with a kumki; Thetusker is guided into a lorry that later released it into the forest. - 06.12.2010. *Second pair of elephant twins born in Thailand - The second pair of baby elephants have been born in Thailand this year. The first pair of twins are males, born in captivity in northeastern Surin province in March this year. The second set of twins, which have not yet been named, are females born on October 8 in Ban Mae Satop. It is a hilly jungle village in Mae Chaem of northern Chiang Mai province. - 06.12.2010. 5. Dezember 2010 *Wandering African Elephants Rumble Back into Cleveland Metroparks Zoo - Cleveland, OH - Moshi, Martika and Jo, Cleveland Metroparks Zoo’s three African elephants, all returned safely from their stay at the Columbus Zoo and got the first look at their new home – African Elephant Crossing – late yesterday. - 05.12.2010. *Switzerland wins the 2010 World Elephant Polo Championships - A Swiss team has won the coverted title of World Elephant Polo Champions, at the 2010 tournament in Meghauly, Southern Nepal. - Mit Video. - 05.12.2010. *Elephant stomps owner to death - An elephant named Sambo stomped its 54-year-old owner to death and fled into the jungle in Kampong Speu province’s Mon village, prompting the owner’s family to intervene with authorties to catch the angry beast and remove it to a zoo. - 05.12.2010. *Baby African elephants to join Seoul Zoo family - Seoul’s zoo is expecting to receive two baby African elephants next year, the only ones in the country, according to zoo officials Sunday. Seoul Grand Park Zoo said they are in the process of obtaining baby African elephants, of both sexes, costing the city 280 million won ($246, 900). - 05.12.2010. *Grief-stricken girl learns to love life, with a little help from an elephant - A sad five-year-old has learnt to smile again – with some help from an old friend. Immy Gildersleeve was withdrawn, depressed and anxious before she met 68-year-old elephant Sinuwan. She became unhappy when her aunt Melly died last year and, despite expert advice, her mother Sarah could not bring her out of her grief. But all that changed when Immy was taken on a trip to a conservation park in central Thailand. - 05.12.2010. *Nepal's gentle giants do battle on the polo field - MEGHAULY AIRSTRIP, Nepal — On a remote jungle airfield in southern Nepal, the tension is rising as the finals of one of the world's most eccentric sporting events goes into extra time at a nailbiting five-all. Within minutes, a giant elephant rumbles towards one end of the field and a cheer goes up from the crowd as a tiny white ball shoots between the goalposts, winning the game for the team from Switzerland. - 05.12.2010. *After three days on the run, the tusker gives in - SATHYAMANGALAM: After keeping the Forests Department on tenterhooks for nearly 72 hours, an elephant which strayed out of its habitat in the Thadagam Reserve Forest in Coimbatore district, gave in after getting two shots of a tranquiliser on Saturday evening. - 05.12.2010. 4. Dezember 2010 *Nikolaus, sattel den Elefanten - Zwei Tage zu früh, bei sommerlichen Temperaturen und per Elefant ist der Nikolaus zu den Kindern in Neu-Delhi gekommen. Das Letzte von FOCUS Online mit täglich neuen Meldungen. - 04.12.2010. *Im Offroader auf der Insel der Elefanten - Espresso am Flughafen Kloten, ein Film mit Leonardo DiCaprio, Dunkelheit, Tageslicht, geweckt vom Geräusch von Gummi auf Asphalt, Passkontrolle in Bangkok, ein Schild mit meinem Namen, der Fahrer trägt weisse Handschuhe, keine Ahnung, wo wir hinfahren. Zu einem wackligen Steg, im Wasser schaukelt ein Schnellboot mit Ledersitzen, nach rasanter Überfahrt ein einsamer Sandstrand, darauf ein Chang-Bier in die Hand gedrückt. So ergeht es dem, der den Flug verpasst hat und auf Kosten des Veranstalters nachreisen darf. - 04.12.2010. *Elephants wreak havoc in Siliguri's tea garden - Over two-dozen wild elephants wrecked havoc in a tea garden in West Bengal's Siliguri district on Saturday. The wild herd entered the Kamala tea estate in Kerseong subdivision in the morning. - 04.12.2010. *Drunk elephant herd goes on deadly rampage after getting hold of fermented rice drink - A herd of about 70 elephants got drunk on a fermented rice-based drink and then went on a four-day rampage in India, killing three people and smashing dozens of homes. Local officials said Thursday that the herd left a path of destruction near the border states of West Bengal and Orissa. In the wake of the drinking binge, several of the elephants were found sleeping it off, according to The Guardian newspaper. - 04.12.2010. *Beltangady: Elephant Attack – Man Loses Life - Beltangady, Dec 4: On Friday December 2, the body of Shivappa Moolya (75) from Hosmutt, Charmadi, was found in the bamboo grove a little distance away from his house. There were tell-tale signs of attack by pachyderms on him. - 04.12.2010. *Pesticide poisoning behind death of elephants - Jorhat, Dec. 3: Forensic analysis of viscera of the two elephant calves which died of suspected poisoning at Diffloo tea estate near Kaziranga National Park early last month has revealed presence of organochloride pesticides. - 04.12.2010. 3. Dezember 2010 *Four killed in elephant rampage in India - NEW DELHI, Dec. 3 (UPI) -- Elephants intoxicated by drinking homemade liquor made for a festival in India went on a rampage, killing four and destroying 60 homes, officials said. - 03.12.2010. *Injured elephant gets new home - NEW DELHI: An elephant, which was seriously injured in a road accident here two months ago, has been sent to a rehabilitation centre in Agra by a wildlife NGO with help from two international groups. Bhola, a blind male elephant, was hit by a truck on the night of September 23 in North Delhi when its owner was taking it home after it performed at a wedding function. - 03.12.2010. *An elephant's beauty treatment - Thiruvananthapuram: Five-year-old Kannan, the resident elephant at a Hindu temple near Thiruvananthapuram in Kerala has been looking a bit long in the tooth. With its tusks too long to be able to eat, it is time for a visit from Vinayan, the elephant beautician. - 03.12.2010. *Night Safari's new baby - SINGAPORE: The Night Safari has a new addition - a baby elephant. Considered large as it is 1.5 times the average size of a newborn, the 151kg calf arrived after three hours of labour on 23 November. It is the fifth elephant to be born at the Night Safari. - 03.12.2010. *Warum Frauen ihre Männer nicht fressen – oder, was Frauen mit Elefanten-Weibchen gemein haben… - Die berühmte Schwarze Witwe frisst das Männchen, nachdem es seinen “Dienst” erwiesen hat. Elefanten-Weibchen tun das nicht. Dafür gibt es einen guten biologischen, evolutionär-bedingten Grund, wie bei uns Menschen, der auch logisch erklärt, dass Frauen ohne ihre Männer nicht auskommen, auch wenn sie gelegentlich anderes versichern oder wenigstens weis machen wollen. - 03.12.2010. 2. Dezember 2010 *Rund eine halbe Million Euro Spenden nach Zoo-Brand in Karlsruhe - Karlsruhe. Nach Angaben der Stadt Karlsruhe sind nach dem Brand im Zoo bis gestern schon 480 000 Euro Spenden von Unternehmen, Vereinen und Privatleuten eingegangen, weitere 20 000 Euro sind angekündigt. - 02.12.2010. *Kabul zoo officials in India seeking elephant, leopards - KANPUR, India — A team of Afghan officials are in India to find an elephant and leopards for Kabul's war-damaged zoo but transportation through Pakistan could be a problem, they said Thursday. The Afghan capital's zoo suffered severe damage during Taliban's 1996-2001 regime and the authorities are now working to restock with animals donated from India. - 02.12.2010. *Palisadian Saves Elephant in Thailand - Each November, the city of Surin plays host to Thailand?s annual Elephant Roundup with 300 captive elephants performing for thousands of spectators. Elephants and their mahouts (handlers) travel hundreds of miles to perform a host of historical reenactments, tricks and circus routines for eager spectators. It is the largest elephant event in Southeast Asia and possibly the world. - 02.12.2010. *Seattle elephant picks Huskies in Apple Cup - SEATTLE — Take it from Chai the elephant - the Washington Huskies will win Saturday's Apple Cup football game against Washington State. On Thursday, the Woodland Park Zoo in Seattle presented the Asian elephant with two boxes of apples, one decorated in Cougars' crimson and gray colors and the other in Huskies' purple and gold wrapping. The 31-year-old elephant used her trunk to snatch an apple from the purple and gold box and picked the winner with a firm bite. - 02.12.2010. *Riesenschlangen und Elefanten - Sie sind die Giganten ihrer Art und müssen kaum ein anderes Lebewesen fürchten. Die einen sind erfolgreiche Räuber, die anderen friedliche Pflanzenfresser. Ihre Erscheinung fasziniert uns seit jeher, wir verehren und verfolgen sie gnadenlos - dabei haben Riesenschlangen und Elefanten längst noch nicht alle Geheimnisse preisgegeben. - 02.12.2010. *Wild elephants electrocuted in SW China - Two wild Asian elephants were electrocuted after accidentally touching a high-voltage wire Monday on a highway in southwest China's Yunnan Province, the local government said Wednesday. - 02.12.2010. *Sri Lankan Sanctuary: Old Minefield Is New Elephant Habitat - Venture into the jungles of Sri Lanka’s northern Mullaitivu district today, and you'll bear witness to fresh scars from the country’s 25-year civil war. But return in a few years, and the landscape may look dramatically different—with frolicking elephants having replaced abandoned tanks. - 02.12.2010. 1. Dezember 2010 *Elefanten: Kluge Dickhäuter mit Familiensinn - Seine beeindruckende Größe, sein Sozialverhalten und seine Intelligenz faszinieren. In Asien steht er als Arbeits- oder Tempelelefant im Dienst des Menschen, in Afrika wird er wegen seines Elfenbeins gnadenlos gejagt. Der Bestand des Elefanten schwindet, weil sein Lebensraum abnimmt. - 01.12.2010. *Elephant to try her trunk at predicting Apple Cup - Following in the many, many footsteps of Paul the World Cup-predicting octopus, Chai, an Asian elephant at Woodland Park Zoo, will try her trunk at predicting the winner of Saturday's Apple Cup. Chai will choose an apple from one of two boxes – one decorated with the purple and gold of Washington and the other the crimson and gray of Washington State. - 01.12.2010. *Dec 1, 2010 Wild elephants electrocuted in China - BEIJING - TWO wild elephants were electrocuted in a nature reserve in south-western China after coming into contact with a high-voltage cable, state media reported on Wednesday, quoting local officials. The elephants - a 30-year-old mother and its three-year-old calf - were killed on Monday on a reserve in China's Yunnan province, in a remote area bordering Myanmar and Laos, said the official Xinhua news agency. - 01.12.2010. *Removing Jackson Zoo elephants recommendation - no requirement - The decision to move both of the Jackson Zoo's elephants elsewhere apparently was more a matter of prudence rather than urgency. In August, Jackson Zoo officials announced they were shipping female African elephants Rosie and Juno to the Nashville Zoo, in part, to meet an accreditation standard of the Association of Zoos and Aquariums. - 01.12.2010. *Well ladies, how are you enjoying your safari holiday so far? Moment a curious elephant wandered up to say hello - Two women were given the nature close-up of their lives when a wild bull elephant approached their veranda as they sat out in the sun. And quick-thinking photographer Marsel van Oosten made the most of the rare situation by capturing a holiday snap to remember. He was staying at the Lower Zambezi National Park in Zambia with his wife, Daniella Sibbing, when the African elephant came to introduce himself. - 01.12.2010.